


Answer Your Damn Comms

by 2degressAM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne Needs a Break, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Grumpy Bruce Wayne, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, No Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2degressAM/pseuds/2degressAM
Summary: When Batman's Comms suddenly cuts off with the cave, his kids get worried and swarmed into the watchtower to check on him, and in the meanwhile, they meet the justice league for the first time. *a bit ooc, I want to do a softish dad bruce.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 258





	Answer Your Damn Comms

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for fun, one shot. kudo and comments are very very appreciated!! They motivate me a lot! Hope you have fun reading this qwq. Enjoy! :33

It was a hard fought battle, but they managed to win without many injuries. The whole Justice league was in the medical wing tending to their wounds when they heard a swishing sound from the teleportation room, and doors being angrily slammed open.

“Batman! Is he here??” A voice calls out, sounding anxious. Three sets of footsteps were coming nearer, echoing loudly in the hallway.

“The fuck is he?” “Language!” “Where’s father?” “Fuc-“ “LANGUAGE! There’s a kid here!” “I’m not a kid!” “Shut up.” “Now actually, where is father!!” 

The justice league looked in the direction of the hallway, bewildered at the teenage voices as Batman groaned, realizing who they must be. He rubbed his temple as he sat on the medical cot, throwing away a blood-stained alcohol wipe. The door burst open just a few seconds later. The three young boys now find five pairs of eyes staring questionably and one pair glaring at them.

“Batman! There you are!” 

“Are you ok?”

“We were worried!” “You know comms are not just a decoration.” “Fuck, we thought you’re dead or something-” “For God’s sake, language!” “I do whatever I want!” “Father, why did you stop responding to us?” “Yeah, y-”

“FATHER!!?” The five pairs of eyes are now all redirected onto Batman, who buries his face into his palm while letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Of course he’s our dad” “did he never talk about us?” “Damn, that’s cold, even for you, old man” “Yes, our father.”

“Woah woah WOAH, hold UP!” The Flash exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, “Are we missing something?? What is happening? How did you kids get onto the watchtower?”

“We’re not kids!”

“Actually little wing, you are a kid.”

“Shut up Hood.”

“Oh no no, you don’t get to talk to me like that. ”

“Why yo-”

“Quiet down.” Batman barked, clearly displeased. The whole room then went dead silent, it almost felt like the room temperature just dropped by 12 degrees. “You guys shouldn’t be up here. Why are you here? Robin, get that damn Katana back into your sheath.”

“You said you were going on a mission, but then suddenly your comms went dead!” Damian responded, unwillingly sliding his sword back in place. 

“We were worried! You weren’t responding! We thought you’re d- uh, injured.”

The man in the red helmet snorted, “I wasn't worried. And he meant that they thought you were dead in a ditch- Ow! Get your elbow out of my face, I’m just stating the truth!”

" _sure, Mr. Not-Worried_ , I wonder _**who**_ literally dragged Tim from half a city away to the cave. "

"Shut up." Jason snapped back. 

“My earpiece was busted in combat,” Batman grumbled, “How did you get up here?”

“We zeta beamed here.”

“It’s encrypted.” Bruce quirked a brow in amusement. 

“Well… Hood made Tim hack it. he’s worried too, you should probably check in with him. You’ve got all of us scared like hell.”

Bruce mumbled something that sounded like a “sorry.” The league gaped at him because the bat never EVER apologizes to ANYONE.

“So, Uh, Bruce, are you going to introduce them?” Clark hovered to his side, nervously laughing. 

The bat grunted in annoyance but started to talk anyways. “The taller one, the one in the hood, he’s Red Hood, Jason Todd…Get down to the goddamn ground, Kent, my neck hurts. " He growled, then continuing on, "The one with the bluebird symbol is Nightwing, you might’ve known him from the papers, he’s Dick Grayson. Finally, my youngest, my current Robin, Damian Wayne.” 

“And… they are all your sons..?” Diana asked.

“Quite so. Though I am the only blood son. I take it you're the Amazon?” Damian responded, Jason’s eyes rolled at the ‘blood son’ part.

“I- Yes. Yes I am.” Diana’s eyes narrowed a bit, looking up and down examining the boy standing before her. 

“Hmph. Thought you’d be taller.” Diana opened her mouth, and closed it again. Unsure of what to say.

“Tim’s calling in from the cave.” The device beeped as an image of another young boy is projected into the room. The boy grinned at the sight of Bruce. 

“Hey B! Glad to know you are.. um, still in commission, how are you?” Tim's cheerful voice came through, loud and clear.

“Just a few scratches and a bullet in my shoulder, nothing too serious," Bruce stated, offering a faint smile, "However, you shouldn’t be hacking the Zeta tube."

“Don’t turn this into another lecture. You know, it’s kind of your fault that you made us worried.” Tim countered.

“...what did you think of the encryption?” Bruce sighed. 

“Cracked it in under a minute, the league's security is horrible." Dick can see a small proud smirk forming on Bruce’s face, that’s my boy. Cyborg chuckled nervously since he was the one that worked with the Zeta tube. 

“Hey dad!” A female voice joins the call.

The league members looked at each other, already forgotten about their injuries. All they can manage right now is to stare at the "batfam" having a meeting inside the infirmary. 

“Another one?” Clark whispered, and everyone just shushed him down.

“Hey chum.” It was weird to see Batman replying in his monotone voice while saying sweet things. Barry felt lightheaded, this got to be a dream. Batman calling someone chum?? 

“How are you feeling? We were anxious.”

“I’m fine. Sorry, earpiece broke down in battle.” Green lantern’s world view just broke down and slammed him in the face. Batman, the dark knight, sincerely apologizing to his… daughter??

“Happy to hear you are well.”

“When are you going to be back? Agent A made roasted goose and pudding. Oh, he also made cookies!”

“I will start heading back with the boys up here when I finish patching myself up. “ Bruce hummed.

“Also, beware of Agent A, we think he’s mad at you for not replying to the comms,” Tim said, snickering. 

“He’s never going to let me hear the end of this.” Batman blinked, then muttered under his breath, shoulders sulked in defeat. “Boys, go wait outside, I will be with you in a minute.”

The batkids complied, and stepped out of the medical wing. Batman turned to look at the rest of the league, scowling. “Whatever just happened, stays in this room. Understand?” 

“Yes.” “Understood.” “Yes sir” came his immediate replies. Batman sinks back into the cot, groaning. He pulled out stitching lines from the cupboard, _why did he get kids._


End file.
